narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyokudo Clan
Kyokudo Clan was a prominent clan resided in Singakure, Hidden Village of Land of Hell. They was well known as one of the clans that founded the hidden village and possessing the advance nature release, Swift Release. History Kyokudo Clan was an unknown clan until their sudden rise of power in the East of the Land of Hell. They were well known of their speed due to the advance nature release they possessed. Before they became famous, they were just normal peoples who lived at the East where the area was conquered by the local barbarians. During the barbarians' reign, the local villagers were oppressed. Due to the upheaval in their village, Kyokudo wished to eliminate the barbarians in order to stop the disaster. Shortly afterward, the Barbarian Empire fell into the hand of Kyokudo. During the reign of Kyokudo in the East, Land of Hell was divided into four parts, North, East, South and West. Each of the areas was conquered by a strong clan, and each of the clan wished to unite the land to maintain the peace in the land. However, their wish only led to constant warfare that sacrificed a lot of innocent lives. In the end, they accepted the peace treaty that united the four areas into one, that ultimately led to the founding of Singakure, the hidden village of the land. It is notable that the the first King or Kage of the land was a Kyokudo and the following King were still Kyokudo. Their reign started to fall when most of the Kyokudo were sacrificed in the Third Shinobi World War. The incident caused many empty position in the politics. While Kyokudo Clan was damaged, Hitsurugi Clan decided to massacre the remaining Kyokudo in order to replace them in the politic. Before the Third Shinobi World War ended, most of the Kyokudo that qualified to fill in the empty position were killed secretly. Since then, Kyokudo Clan became a weak clan and lost their power in the politics. Most of the remaining Kyokudo departed from the village due to the constant oppression from Hitsurugi Clan. After a decade has passed, their fame finally returned when a Kyokudo couple took high positions in the politic. They are Kyokudo Hikari's parent, the father was a famous scientist and the mother was a strong kunoichi that worked as the Chief of Police. However, they were assassinated by the council when they decided to leave the corrupted village. Kyokudo Clan is forgotten after the deflection of Kyokudo Hikari from Singakure, the last Kyokudo, until the sudden rising power of Jūnigatsu which included him as members, and his achievement of successfully activated the long forgotten Kekkei Genkai, Swift Release. Kekkei Genkai Kyokudo are born with the Kekkei Genkai, Swift Release. This bloodline granted them the ability to apply overwhelming velocity on an object or living being. Kyokudo were recommended to learn the bloodline during childhood because it is easier to learn as a kid. After the massacre of Kyokudo Clan, the new generation that lacking of knowledge of their bloodline caused the ability to be forgotten until the rise of fame of Kyokudo Hikari. Known Member *Kyokudo Hikari Trivia * Luminescence Strike is the clan's signature technique, that requires Swift Release in order to perform it.